


Makoto does not want to get off Miss Okumura's wild ride

by ShujinGoroSupremacy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Light BDSM, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Threesome - F/F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujinGoroSupremacy/pseuds/ShujinGoroSupremacy
Summary: During a stressful study session at Cafe Leblanc, Haru gets an idea to help Makoto relax.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 12





	Makoto does not want to get off Miss Okumura's wild ride

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished fic, and this isn't even my favorite ship by a long shot. Oh well.
> 
> Yes, the title is incredibly stupid. Could not think of anything else.

Makoto Nijima was grasping her pen so tight it looked like it could break at any second.

"Are you alright, Mako-chan?", the girl sitting in the booth across from her worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, Haru. It's just, why do I have to take this test a week before everyone else? It's not fair."

As she spoke, she loosened her grip, attempting to appear less worked up.

"Isn't it because you have student council business on the day of the exam? It would be unfair for you to take it later than everyone else, too. Besides, they wouldn't have you take it early if they didn't think you could handle it."

"Yeah,", Ryuji chimed in, rising from the nap he was taking on Haru's thighs, "aren't you always like, on the top of your class or whatever?"

"Good morning pumpkin!"  
"Welcome back, Sakamoto-kun.", the girls responded one after the other.

"Isn't it like, 4:30 though?", Ryuji asked before yawning.

"Hey, Boss," he called out to the owner of the cafe, "Where's Akira at? Shouldn't he be home by now?"

Sojiro checked his watch, confirming that it was, as Ryuji had said, about 4:30.

"I don't know. He's probably out with Akechi or something."

Ryuji responded with a sigh as he fell back onto his girlfriend's legs, then Haru turned her attention back to Makoto, her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Hey, Mako-chan, I just had an idea for how to help you de-stress.", she then shifted Ryuji off of her and slid over to Makoto's side of the booth to whisper in her ear. As Haru laid out her plans, the student council president's face contorted with confusion, intrigue, and finally excitement, with a little bit of fear.

"I… think I could do that.", Makoto said to Haru, whose face was now branded with an almost devilish grin.

"What are you girls talking about?" Ryuji asked, rising again from the worn booth.

"Ah, don't worry about it sweetiekins~," Haru shot down any inquiry with a disarming sweetness. "Say, is your mother at home right now?"

"Huh? Oh, uhh, nah, she said she was working until late tonight." 

"Ah, perfect~! We'll stop by my place first, I have to pick up some things..." as she spoke, she started to help Makoto put up her study materials, "and then we'll head straight to your house!"

Before Ryuji or Makoto really noticed what was going on, Haru had already packed everything up and was ready to leave the cafe.

"Bye, Sakura-san!", Haru said first,  
"Seeya, boss! Tell Akira I said hi!"  
"Have a good evening sir."

The trio then left, being led obediently by their floofy-haired leader.

"Hoo boy" Sojiro chuckled to himself.

###### 

Before Ryuji knew it, he was lying on his futon, completely nude, save for the blindfold Haru had put on him. His dick was hard, cautiously excited for what his girlfriend had planned for him. As he was contemplating, he heard the girls return through his door.

They were each wearing custom tailored corset dresses, Makoto's top was red, and she was wearing a spiked collar on her neck, while Haru's was striped black and white, with a red bow situated on her chest, and two on the tops of her stockings. They were both wearing large, flat topped and brimmed caps, as well as long, black gloves.

 _Why does she have these?_ Makoto thought to herself, inspecting the meticulously designed outfits. _Where did she even get the measurements?_ However, she quickly learned it would just be best to go with Haru's flow, as she was handed a whip, and given nonverbal instruction to use it on Ryuji, so that he wouldn't expect it.

"Ow, what the eff, Haru. You usually give me warning before-"

"Ah, actually, that was Mako-chan," Haru cut in, giving Makoto a look that was as kind as it was terrifying.

"What? For real?" Ryuji said, reaching for his blindfold, but before he could get it off, he found his wrist clamped by Makoto's hand.

"Do not remove your blindfold, erm, prisoner!"

Makoto wasn't sure what came over her, but it had clearly been exactly what Haru was looking for.

"Wow, you're a natural!" She whispered into her ear, "Now, punish him!" Haru spoke with the same giddiness Makoto had experienced fighting shadows alongside Noir in the metaverse.

"For this infraction, you shall receive… 30 lashings! Now get on your hands and knees!"

"Yes, ma'am…"

 _Yes ma'am?_ Makoto thought to herself again. _Why is he agreeing to this?_ She went along with it, however, each time Ryuji's back was kissed with the whip, Haru's face lit up with pure joy, and even Ryuji seemed to be enjoying it.

_Wait, why am I enjoying this, too?_

Before she could even get through the first 10 lashings, Haru had removed her gloves and reached under her skirt to finger herself, before also reaching under Makoto's skirt, not letting her be left out.

"It feels good, doesn't it Mako-chan?" Haru wasn't speaking with the same excitement as before, now the only emotion in her voice was pure ecstasy.

It was at this point that Makoto realized that although Haru had initially pitched this to her as "Good Dom, Bad Dom", it was becoming obvious that Haru was really just dominating the both of them. 

It was also abundantly clear that she was loving every second of it.

"Alright… that's 30 right?"

In the heat of the moment, Makoto had completely lost track, but thankfully Ryuji was still sharp and alert.

"Good job baby, now, get on your back, Mommy's gonna make you feel good, okay~?"

"Yes ma'am", Ryuji said again, obediently rolling over at his mistress's request. 

Haru removed her skirt and began riding her boyfriend's still erect dick, before inviting Makoto to join her on his face. She did, removing her skirt and resting her pussy onto Ryuji's lips. Without needing a command, he began to eat her out, sending ripples of pleasure throughout Makoto's body.

"How are you feeling, Mako-chan?" 

"S-s-so good…", she muttered, barely able to make words in between heavy breaths.

"Ahh, I trained him so well," Haru traced her finger around his chest, her voice filled with a loving, motherly pride.

It didn't take long for Ryuji to cum, he always had been a bit of a quickdraw, and Haru could see that Makoto wasn't too far behind. She dismounted from her perch, moving herself forward and situating onto Ryuji's chest, her pussy still dripping with a mixture of her juices and his cum. 

Makoto's eyes were shut tight from the pleasure, so she didn't anticipate Haru's lips locking with hers. She quickly got to work exploring Makoto's mouth with her tongue, as her hands moved to remove Makoto's top, making way to her pointed, hard nipples. The more she tried to pull away, the harder Haru pinched.

Attacked on three fronts, Makoto had never experienced pleasure like this before, and she climaxed several times at the loving hands of her and Ryuji's shared mistress.

Eventually, with all of them sexually exhausted, Haru loosened her grip, and they all fell over on top of each other, basking in the post-coital bliss.

###### Some time later, after lots of cuddling...

"Hey, Makoto, shouldn't your sis be expecting you sometime soon? It's pretty late."

"Oh, yes," She quickly composed herself. "It's my turn for dinner tonight, I should be leaving."

Makoto got up and quickly got dressed back into her Shujin uniform, then, when she picked up the top of the corset dress, its pieces now strewn all throughout the room, Haru told her to "Keep it." Finding herself unable to go against Haru's wishes, she figured she'd come up with an explanation for Sae on the way home.

After Makoto left, Haru moved over to kiss her boyfriend, who at some point had removed his blindfold.

"Hehe, I can still taste Mako-chan on your tongue~"

"Man, after tonight, I'm starting to feel like you might love her more than me…"

They both knew he didn't really mean it, but Haru reacted with utmost seriousness.

"Oh, is that so…", Haru said, repositioning herself on top of her plaything, "Well I guess I'll just have to show you just how wrong you are."

Ryuji gulped. He knew he was in for a long night.

"I love you so much, Haru."

"I love you too, baby."

She kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this in less than 4 hours on my phone at work, so it's not very long but at the same time I hope it doesn't overstay its welcome! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome down below!


End file.
